


Compare

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Kirk questions Spock on the imposter.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Compare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after the “Mirror, Mirror” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock reports to Jim’s quarters as instructed, so at least that’s something—for the moment, he’s still loyal. Jim can see the wheels turning in his head, but they haven’t had time to stop yet; he’s still digesting everything he’s seen. In the meantime, he’s still the fearsome warrior that Jim accepted under his command. This Spock is nothing like the almost robotic, painfully _weak_ Spock on the other side. 

It’s not the other Spock Jim’s worried about. That one couldn’t hold his interest. This one is _his_ , has been even longer than Marlena, and he has to be sure that that hasn’t changed. He marches up to Spock, daring Spock to step back and cower, but as usual, Spock holds his ground. His eyes divert to his feet, but he still stands tall and proud. He’s one of the few men in the fleet that can actually withstand Jim Kirk’s ferocity. 

Jim reins his temper in only enough to make it more palpable—it terrifies his subjects when he’s quiet. He seethes, “So... you met the other Kirk.”

Spock curtly nods. He offers nothing else. 

Jim demands to know, “Did you like him?”

Spock’s brows twitch. He says nothing for a moment, processing again, an annoying habit when Jim just wants to know his raw _feelings_. Spock might pretend to hide them, but he still has them. Jim’s always been the one to drag them out of him. Jim understands him better than he’ll ever know—Jim will know if he’s lying. 

Spock carefully answers, “I was... interested.”

Jim releases a long, shuddering breath. _Jealousy_ flares up in him. To think of another man, even another _him_ , touching _his_ Vulcan... it makes his blood boil. 

But Spock adds, “Of course, it is only logical. He looked much like you, Captain. It would be impossible for me to fully turn away from any version of you.”

It’s _almost_ good enough. Spock always has been good at excuses. But Jim’s anger still courses through him. 

Then Spock’s gaze lifts, catching Jim’s. He murmurs, “However... he was _not_ you. He did not have your fire.”

Jim stares at him. Jim peers deep into Spock’s eyes, examining every little detail, probing Spock’s very soul. He can see that Spock is right—he _belongs_ to Jim in any universe. It was just a pity the clean-shaven Spock couldn’t see that. 

Only because he wants so badly to have a proper reunion, one with teeth and tongue instead of meager words, Jim benevolently decides, “Good answer.”

Spock dares to breathe, “Thank you, Jim.”

That one word does it. Hearing his name on Spock’s tongue has always been Jim’s undoing. He grabs Spock by the collar and pulls him in, solidifying the bond they have in only this universe.


End file.
